Esperanza
by Spike Darke
Summary: John no quiere creer que Sherlock haya fallecido, es imposible que el gran Holmes esté bajo tierra...no pierde la esperanza de volver a verlo.


Es incapaz de traspasar la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, se queda frente a ésta con los ojos llorosos y la cabeza gacha.

No quiere creer que Sherlock haya muerto.

Mira a los lados, le busca desesperadamente entre la marabunta de gente que pasa a su alrededor como si tal cosa, tiene la esperanza de vislumbrar el azul cielo de su bufanda, sería un ápice de color que destacaría frente al gris de su mundo en esos momentos.

"_¿Ahora es cuando apareces, verdad? Cuando me sorprendes y me explicas que todo fue una artimaña para capturar al malo de turno"_

Susurra para sí. Le habla a él. Pero no está.  
>Nadie le toca el hombro y lo hace voltear, nadie le llama…nada.<p>

"_No me hagas esto, Sherlock"_

Le habla al aire.

Rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave del apartamento y la mira.  
>No es especial es una simple llave, pero para él es mucho más.<p>

Abre la puerta de su pequeño refugio, dónde Holmes se resguardaba de las banalidades del mundo y se encerraba aún más en sí mismo.

El apartamento era una parte de Sherlock, sin duda.

Entrar significaría exponerse a los recuerdos, añorarle a cada paso…

Pero hace acopio de valor y respira hondo…aunque duda de si sucumbirá ante la tristeza nada más traspasar el marco de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Su psicóloga le recomienda seguir con el blog.<p>

Pero cuando se planta frente al teclado no es capaz de escribir una sola palabra y de ser así jamás llega a publicar nada, no le interesa que sus seguidores sepan cuanto está sufriendo, no quiere "chillar" a viva voz lo mucho que echa de menos a Holmes.

Algún día explotará, él lo sabe.  
>Tendrá que soltar todo lo que guarda en su interior.<br>Pero aún no ha llegado ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock:<em>

Te echo de menos.

No hay día en el que no piense en ti, no puedo soportarlo…todo esto es una locura.

Añoro tus falsas sonrisas y tu facilidad para analizarme…cada vez que veo aquel programa por televisión no puedo evitar recordarte farfullando que la telebasura era demasiado obvia.

_No quiero creer que ya no estés._

Vuelve. Por mí.

_John_

El río de tinta finaliza en la última letra de su nombre, no puede escribir más al menos hoy no.

Hace unas semanas que se le pasó por la cabeza escribirle cartas a Holmes, no se da por vencido y sigue empeñado en que tarde o temprano el detective aparecerá de la nada.

Prefiere guardar estas misivas en secreto, seguramente de compartir esto con alguien acabaría tomándole por loco y lo más probable sería que le aconsejara pasar página.  
>Últimamente es lo que todos hacen.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Esto es una locura, te creía cuerdo John"<em>

Se arrodilla ante la tumba y repasa las letras de su nombre con los dedos:

**Sherlock Holmes**

Apenas tiene fuerza para alzar el brazo y continuar delineando el apellido del detective, tiene la sensación de que su cuerpo está almacenando toda la energía posible para deshacerse de ella llorando, únicamente soltando lágrimas.

Ya ha llegado el día, el momento oportuno para desahogarse.

Sus músculos se entumecen, le tiembla el cuerpo entero y de querer levantarse se sentiría un flan, necesita hacerlo.

Llorar.

No lo hizo en el funeral, ni siquiera cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Sherlock estampado en la acera…

John Watson no es hombre de lágrimas, le enseñaron que derramarlas es algo que solo hacen los débiles.

Quizá la ausencia del ojiazul está consiguiendo eso, volverle alguien débil.

_"¿Dónde estás, "friki"?"_

Sonríe de medio lado aunque ese atisbo de alegría no le dura ni medio segundo.

Los recuerdos le asaltan, le abordan la mente y pasan casi como una película ante sus ojos.

El día que se conocieron, cómo consiguió "leerle" sin apenas saber nada de él, su primera visita al apartamento, la primera vez que lo vio sonreír de verdad; tras la carrera por todo Londres persiguiendo al taxi del malo de turno...había vivido con él tantas aventuras.

Le quedan fuerzas para volver al coche, necesita regresar a su casa y descansar, dormir todo lo que pueda y más, aparte de que no quiere derrumbarse en un sitio público y menos frente a la tumba del detective.

Pero antes de erguirse toma la carta que había escrito y la deja en el suelo, con una piedra encima para que no se vuele con el viento.

"_No me defraudes, Sherlock…por favor"_

Y se va, enjugándose las lágrimas por el camino.

* * *

><p>Una parte de él conserva la esperanza de que Sherlock conteste a su carta, la otra simplemente intenta dejarle claro que lo más probable es que la misiva siga bajo la piedra, igual que como la había dejado…no quiere darle alas cuando sabe que lo más probable es que se dé de bruces contra el suelo.<p>

Contra todo Watson vuelve al cementerio.

Está nervioso.

Siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, va rápido, muy rápido y aumenta el ritmo a medida que se acerca a la tumba.

A cada paso siente el corazón latir con más fuerza, con tal ímpetu que teme que rompa su caja torácica y acabe por salir al exterior.

Hay un sobre.

Quizá sea el que él dejó en su momento, no lo sabe aun con certeza.

Un par de pasos más.

El papel es más oscuro, quizá solo sea el suyo, que se ha manchado en todo éste tiempo.

Apenas se encuentra a un metro.

Es su nombre, puede verlo aunque con dificultad.

Sonríe, como no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo.  
>Una sonrisa amplia y alegre, casi enseñando los dientes.<p>

El brillo en sus ojos vuelve a verse, casi está llorando de la emoción.

Acorta los últimos centímetros de una zancada y se agacha a coger el sobre.

**John Watson**

Parece su letra, los rayos de confianza pasan a volverse un destello cegador.

Lo rasga bruscamente y saca la carta dentro de éste.

_Lo siento.  
>Lo hice por ti, por todos vosotros.<br>Yo también te echo de menos._

SH

Watson sonríe, al detective parecía haberle costado horrores haber escrito todo eso, no había más que ver el trazo dudoso con el que lo había hecho.  
>Demasiado acostumbrado a la frialdad de los sms.<p>

Mira hacia ambos lados en busca de Holmes, pero no parece haber nadie más que él en aquel lugar.

_"¿Dónde estás, maldito idiota?" _

No obtiene más respuesta que el silbido del viento que se cuela entre los árboles, pero no se rinde fácilmente.

"_¡Prométeme que volverás, Sherlock! ¡Prométemelo!" _

Suena su móvil, sin soltar la misiva y con torpeza, rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta dar con él.

Lo desbloquea, un mensaje nuevo.

_Pronto, John.  
>SH<em>


End file.
